


Annoying

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Series: In Which Bruce and Diana Can't Stop Thinking About Each Other [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attraction, F/M, Late at Night, Light Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Sixteen year old Bruce lies awake at night, his thoughts centered around a certain girl at his school.





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this had been floating in my head for a while, so I decided to just go for it! Please enjoy!

'She's annoying.'

This is what Bruce Wayne tried to convince himself of as he laid in bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. It was late -nearly midnight, he assumed - yet he could not make himself fall asleep. Thoughts of her plagued his mind, keeping him wide awake. She was like a boomerang; no matter how many times he banished her from his brain, she came flying back.

He sighed, turning over to his side. Why wouldn't she just go away? It was bad enough that she pestered him at school, why did she feel the need to bother him in the sanctuary of his own bedroom?

Bruce groaned, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. It's not like she knew she was doing this to him. At least, he didn't think she did. It had to be impossible, it wasn't like she could read his mind. Still, maybe his body language was enough. There was something about the way her red lips curled into a knowing smirk. Or how she would place her hands on her round hips in satisfaction. Or how she would flip her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Or how her skin seemed to sine in the sunlight, giving her the angelic glow she knew she had. Or-

There he went again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

'She's annoying, she's annoying, she's annoying,' he repeated in his head as if it were a mantra. This was the logical side of him speaking, the side he listened to often. The emotional side of him - the side he desperately tried to conceal - apparently disagreed.

'She's beautiful.'

Where the actual hell had that come from? Well, of course she was beautiful. Everyone in the damn school knew that. It was kind of hard to miss. So perhaps it wasn't any different for him to think so as-

'She's smart.'

Really? Again? Okay, there was no denying that either. They were both at the top of their year, who was the more intelligent student was highly up for debate as the title seemed to switch between them often. But that was merely-

'She's the nicest person you'll ever meet in your goddamn life.'

...

Bruce sighed. That rang even more true than the others. She was the nicest person he'd ever come across or would probably ever come across in all of his years. She did it all; mentored and looked out for younger students, tutored people who were struggling for free, and the list went on. Hell, she was even nice to him, even though he knew he didn't deserve it.

'She's annoying, she's annoying, she's annoying.'

Theses thoughts were audibly fading away now, all the positive things about her becoming more prominent. At one point, he tore his blanket off due to his body heat becoming too much as flustered thoughts invaded his mind.

After approximately two minutes of this, Bruce suddenly tore himself off of his bed and rushed to his bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face. He looked up, staring at his flushed appearance. What was going on with him? He didn't... No. No way. Nope. It wasn't happening. There was no way in hell.

He couldn't possibly have a crush on Diana Prince.

...

Could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, isn't teenage Bruce everyone's favorite? There will probably be a sequel, so keep an eye out for it! I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
